Bye Bye Miley Stewart
by JustHopeful
Summary: Oliver loves Miley. But what happens when Miley dies? Will Oliver find out she has secrets too? MOLIVER ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Okay, so this is another little one-shot practically living in my computer forever. This one-shot is pretty sad. I was just feeling angsty one day plus I was listening to songs like Bye Bye-Mariah Carey, How To Save A Life-The Fray, Move Along-The All-American Rejects. This is all written in Oliver's POV. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! NOR ACTORS!**

* * *

Here I am. Oliver Oken at a funeral. This isn't just any other funeral. This is Miley Ray Stewart's funeral. I remember it last Friday when I found out.

I was sitting in homeroom, talking to Lily. We were talking about the Movie Night Miley planned that day. When I noticed Miley wasn't there. It was strange. Miley was never late and I mean never. She got perfect attendance since she moved here. Suddenly, the principal came in.

He took off his hat and said in a sad voice, "Oliver Oken and Lily Trescott please come with me."

Lily and I exchanged glances. We didn't know if we were in trouble for TPing the school last week or he just wanted a friendly chat. The principle sat us down in his cold, dark office.

He sighed, "Oliver, Lily I don't know how to say this, but your friend Miley Stewart is dead."

I froze. What did he say?! Did he say my best friend was dead! If this was joke, it definitely wasn't funny. Lily's face trembled and she burst into tears. I found myself tearing up as well.

The principal patted my back, "She died this morning in the hospital. They said they found that she had brain cancer."

I wiped my tears away and with my raspy voice, "They?"

The principal explained, "The doctors. They found she had a serious and unknown case of brain cancer."

So here I am at my best friend's funeral. Almost the whole school is here. When Miley died, they obviously told the world that she was Hannah Montana. Many people at our school were fans of Hannah Montana and they couldn't believe that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana. They couldn't believe that Hannah Montana was best friends with two nobodies, Oliver Oken and Lily Trescott. I put a rose on Miley's grave and I gave her a note I meant to give her in 8th grade. It was a note saying how much I loved her and how I really felt for her. Yeah. That's right, I was in love with Miley and still am, but I was a coward and never gave it to her. Lily knew I loved her. She always knew.

Robby Ray came up to me, "Thanks for being a wonderful guy to Miley. You know you were always part of the family to us. You know Miley loved you."

I was surprised. Miley Stewart, my crush, was in love with me, the donut. Robby Ray gave me a paper.

_Miley Ray Stewart's Will_

_My 'Hannah' clothes go to my best friend, Lily Trescott._

_My normal clothes go to charity._

_My room goes to no one! That goes mostly to Jackson. Stay out of my room Jackson!_

_My Diary and Locket goes to my best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken. Please take care of them and read my diary. It's very important that you read it._

_Half of my money goes to Dad and the half to Jackson._

_And last, but not least, all my songs go to Oliver Oscar Oken._

I gave the paper back to Mr. Stewart. I had to get Miley's diary. I ran to the Stewart residence as fast as I could. I had to know why it was so important to read Miley's diary. I was only a few steps away from her house. Just a few steps and I could figure it out. I didn't bother knocking on the door. I had to find a way to get into her house. The window. How could I miss it? I could go through the window! I took a few steps back and leaped into the living room. I found a few cuts, but I was okay. I ran up the stairs. Dying to know what was inside the diary. There was her door. It was half open. My trembling hands took the knob and turned it. Right on Miley's desk was her diary. I opened it to last time's entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I've told you many times, but I love Oliver. I've loved him since I met him at the beach in 7__th__ grade. I remember that day. He had swimming trunks and was building a sand castle with Lily. He took my breath away. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I feel like if I tell him, it would weird out our friendship and I don't want that to happen. Diary, I don't know what to do anymore. I love him so much. It's a struggle for me to ignore the urge to kiss him right then and there. But I know, one day I'll be Miley Ray Oken. I could just imagine what our life would be like. We would live in a house by the beach. With kids and pets. We would be always invited to parties. I would still be Hannah and Oliver will still be Mike. It would be just perfect. Diary, I swear, I'm gonna be Mrs. Oken. Lily told me to tell him how I feel because he feels the same. But I don't think he loves me. He has a girlfiend right now. It's Joanie! You know, she's a BIG WART ON A MONKEY BUTT! I hate her! How could she steal my Oliver? He's mine._

_xoxoxo_

_Miley Stewart_

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? How did it make you feel? Wow, that was a stupid question! Of course, you'd probably feel sad now after reading this. Anyways, please review, add to your favorites, or both! Please Review!**


End file.
